HTTYD au- Dragon Hiccup
by Voltron LD
Summary: There is a tradition on Berk and that is when you come of age a dragon is selected for you and you are mereged with it. Hiccup is 15 and the merging ceremony failed 3 times when he was younger. Most dragons are friendly with him, they seem to like his sent. How will Hiccup react when he is merged with a wild Night Fury called Toothless?


**This is my first post. Hope you enjoy**

 **Summery:** **There is a tradition on Berk, when you become of age a dragon is selected for you and you are merged with it. Hiccup was never successfully merged with a dragon and the dragons in the stables were only really friendly with him. He's the runt of the pack and works in the work shop making wepons. How will he react when he finally merges with a dragon.**

Hiccup's point of view

I woke up and sleeply sat up in bed. After staring at the sheets for 5 minutes I got out of bed and dressed. When I dressed I walked to the door and opened it. I gazed at all the other vikings in the village and then shut the door. I curled up in a ball on my bed and thought 'why am I even here?'.

night fall*

BANG! I'm golted awake by a crash outside. "Hiccup!!" I fainty hear Gobber souting my name. The work shop! I quickly run out and get there in 5 minutes dodging fire balls and flighing wepons.

"There you are! I haven't seen you all day." shouted Gobber over the noise. "Sorry," I appologised. "Well anyway your here to do your job," said Gobber cheerily. I put on my apron and begin to sharpen a sword. "Night Fury!" yelled someone. " What!!??" everyone was so surprised. I, too, was surprised. A night fury hadn't been seen in years. It was a dragon of legand, it was only mentioned in tales from hundreds of years ago. But see one now... I had to take my chance.

"Where are you going!!??" asked Gobber, but I couldn't hear him over the noise. I ran to the nearest ledge and I was about to fire, when...

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock." I wince as my name was said, 'my full name... oh joy (very sarcasticly)'. I turn slowly to see my dad standing behind me. "HOUSE NOW!" he yells in my face. I'm not about to argue with dad so I run back to the work shop to grab my jacket. The horn sounds. Cheers sound all around the island as the sun rises.

"Gobber make sure he goes back to the house!" My dad shouts to Gobber as he closes the work shop.

I walk home in silence as Gobber tries to catch up with me. "Hiccup," Gobber shouts, he grabs me by the arm. "LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I catch some of the other vikings' attention when I shout this. I may be small but I am loud. Something I inherited from my dad. "Hiccup... " Gobber tails off as I begin to shake. Tears are beginning to dribble down my cheeks and drop onto the ground.

"Hicc." I cut him off, I can't hold it in anymore, I couldn't hide the pain which had been bottled inside me for so long. "HICCUP WHAT! THAT I'M THE RUNT OF THE PACK! THAT I DON'T BELONG HERE! THAT I CAN'T DO ANYTHING BY MYSELF! WHY AM I EVEN HERE?! I AM NOTHING BUT A DISAPOINTMENT TO MY DAD AND HE NEVER SAYS ANYTHING NICE ABOUT ME!" at this point tears are streaming down my cheeks and a crowd has started to build as my shouts have echoed around the whole island. "Hiccup..." Gobber has nothing to say as I pause for breath. "I'M NEVER PART OF ANY CELEBRATIONS NO ONE REMEMBERS MY BIRTHDAY! **NOT EVEN MY OWN DAD!** "

I stand there, shaking, as my dad pushes his way through the crowd to get my. "Hiccup..." he trails off ,as he touches my arm. "DON'T BOTHER!" I shout right in his face pulling my arm away from him. "Hic," now I cut him off. "YOU WERE NEVER MY FATHER AND I WAS NEVER YOUR SON!!! I WAS NOTHING BUT A HINDER TO YOU AND YOU NEVER ACCEPTED ME!"

With that I slam my door in his face, "Hiccup..." he trails off his hand drops and Gobber puts a hand on his sholder and guides him down the hill. "He needs time Stoick, lets leave him alone now." The crowd follows my dad down the hill and I run out the backdoor of my hut and don't look back.

I run through the forrest as fast as I can. I don't look back as that would only bring back the pain I'd suffered for so long. I lean against a tree to catch my breath. Turning round I put my back on the tree and slid down it.

'Are you alright?' asked someone. I jumped up and pulled put my knife in defensive pose. My eyes wided as I saw a dragon behind me, not just any dragon. A Night Fury! The astonisment must have shown on my face as the Night Fury just smiled and said 'yep, I'm the Night Fury.'

I stay in my stance. I'm afraid. 'Yo, chill I'm not going to hurn you!'

I blinked, again and again, _why was I hearing this dragon speak? was I hearing him in my head?_ I stand up straight and put my knife back in my waist band. "Sorry, instinct"

'Nah, it's alright. You are a viking anyway.'

"Why am I hearing your voice in my head?" I asked

'Because I'm your dragon to merge with!'

"What!" I was so surprised, that I forgot about my volume. 'Jesus! Turn down the volume already.' He covered his ears with that statment. "Sorry. Wha... what's your name?" I ask, I feel like an idiot. I'm talking to a dragon for peats sake! 'The names Toothless, nice to meet you,' at this he puts out a paw. I assume he wants me to shake it. "Nice name! Mine's Hiccup."

third POV-in the village (5 hours later)*

Stoick sat next to the fire and just stared into it. "Stoick! I can't Hiccup in his hut at all!" At that Stoick stood and grabbed the viking by his fur. After the viking started shaking from head to foot, Stoick gtabbed tourch and headed for the door of the hall. "Everyone grab a tourch and form search parties! We will find my son!" Everyone began to move and didn't argue.

Hiccup POV (Toothless' home)*

"Your home is a valley?" I ask.

'Got something wrong with that?' Toothless retorted.

"No it's just... different." I repied.

'Well thank you for the complement.'

There was an akward silence for a moment then I herd some one coming towards us. Suddenly I feel Toothless lift me up and fly me into a tree and hold me in his arms untill the search party had disappeared into the distance and the tourches are a blip in the distance. CRACK! The branch beneath begins to break and we fall to the ground. "Ouch, that hurt."

I try to stand up and end up clapsing onto the ground again. I look back at my leg and see that my ankle is twisted... the wrong way. 'Are you ok?' asked Toothless.

"Do you think I am?"

'Nnnooo'

"Well help me the, argh!" I'm cut off as pain begins to spread throughtout me body. 'Hiccup!' Toothless turns me over and I can't do anything to protest. "Aurgh!" the pain begins to spread and my back arches. 'Hiccup! Hiccup! Come on Hiccup wake up!' Toothless' voice begins to fade as I lose consciousness. "Tooth... less."

Toothless' POV (cause since Hiccup is unconious)*

No. No! No No NO NO! NNNNOOOO! As hiccup's begin to eyes began to close, I becoming desprate. I've got to merge with him before he dies. Now he's not moving. I can feel him fading. This is my only and last chance to merge with him. My head bows and a tear falls from my eye, as I hear Hiccup's heart beat fade. Then I glance up at him then I notice he's glowing and find myself glowing to. We begin to levitate and come towards each other. **' We're dong it! We're merging!'** I couldn't beleive it!

I'm now behind Hiccup and the glow is brighter than ever, I screw up my eyes as the light becomes too bright for my comfort. 'Thank you, sweet Oden,' was my last thought before the became unbarible. I closed my eyes and let the light take me over. I could slowly feel my conscious disappear as I merged with Hiccup. I was glad.

third POV (night fall)*

"How is he?" asked Fishlegs, he wasn't the first to ask. Half the village had asked that already. "He's fine. Just still a little shocked," answered Gobber, he was getting tired of saying the same thing over and over.

"Gobber!" shoutded Snotlout.

"What is it?" asked Gobber.

"I captured a Night Fury hybrid!"

"Are you kiding me? A Night Fury hasn't been seen since night. Has it merged aready? I though a Night Fury hybrid was only in legand."

"We're just getting it out from the forrest."

"Let me see!" ordered Gobber and he was led to creature tangled in net. There was a huge crowd surrounding the net and they parted for Gobber. Astrid and gang followed him, trying to get a look. "Wow." Infront of them was a teen, just like them. He had jet black hair, scally calfs and fore arms, a tail pratruding from he base his spine, wings and his ears were like a number of flaps, the scales from these went futher and stopped near his eyes.

"Get a cage ready! We don't if he will attack when he wakes up!"

Hiccup's POV- 2 hours earlier*

I groaned trying to get my bearings. Then I remembered Toothless and then... darkness. I quick sit up and hit head on a branch. "Ouch." I rub my head then I notice my hand is scally. No my whole fore arm is scally. _What!_ Then I glance down at my legs. I stand up, look of shook on my face. I stumble to the nearest river and look at my reflectiton in the water. **_What happened to me!!??_** My hair is jet black, my ears look like Toothless' and the whites eyes are bright green and my iris and pupil are black, just like a cats (I'm not sure if they had cats at the time but I just put this in).

Where is Toothless!? 'Hii!!' I hear his voice and turn round to see a ghost-like image of Toothless sitting there. "Toothless... what happened to you and... what happened to me?" I have so many questions I want to say. 'Whow there! Slow down I can only answer one question at a time.'

"Sorry, I'm just... " I glance at my hand "Scared and confused."

'Ok, first, I merged with you are now a hybrid.' I was about speak when Toothless stopped me. 'And now me, since I merged with you, I've become your dragon spirit and will guide you through your life from now on.' I was both confused and not sure if I should trust what Toothless just said.

(I'm skipping the rest of the conversation cause I feel it's a bit much to type. I'm not lazy!!!)

After answer alot of my questions Toothless was finally able to say 'Right, so before you can go back to your friends, I need to train you so can controll your powers.'

1 hour and 45 minutes later

The trianing was pretty hard for me, to be honest, since I was a beginner. "So what now... " I trail off as the flaps of my ears begin to move. I listen out for any noise and I hear the rustle of leaves and a voice. Not just any voice, Snotlout!

I run a full speed down the stream and Snotlout must of heard me as he began to chase me. After 5 minutes, I was now starting to go on all fours and then 11 minutes into the chase I came to a cliff edge. I glance back to see Snotlout coming full speed at me. I jump off the cliff edge as Snotloud flies off the edge and then does a dive bomb.


End file.
